


You May Now Change Your Facebook Status

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because They Deserve To Be Happy Dammit, But The Kind That Actually Happens, F/F, FUCKING FINALLY, M/M, Mpreg, Rey's A Good Tía, Stormpilot, They're Getting Married!, Trans!Poe Dameron, Wedding Fluff, babysitting!, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Because obviously that's the most important part of getting married.





	

"You have my number, right? And Poe's? And Han's and Leia's? Maybe I should write them all down again..." Finn fretted. Rey rolled her eyes and threw a bouncy ball at his head, making Shara giggle. 

"Why wouldn't I have my own parent's phone number? Calm down, Finn. We'll be fine. Won't we, Shara?" Shara clambered up into Rey's lap and nodded, a goofy smile on her face. The two of them were sitting on the living room floor, watching with thinly veiled amusement as Finn dashed around Rey's apartment making sure the place was completely child-proofed. To be fair, Rey did have a tendency to leave tools and engine parts and the occasional switchblade lying around. For once Finn's paranoia was kind of warranted. 

"She's allowed to watch either Discovery or NatGeo for half an hour or a whole Disney movie so long as it's in Spanish, and-Rey?" Finn bumped her with his toe and pulled Shara out of her arms, laughing when Rey tried to grab her niece back. "Are you even listening?" 

 "Nope." Rey said honestly. "C'mon, lemme hold her. Please?" Finn rolled his eyes and relented, handing over Shara again. Rey laughed and held her up higher, making Shara squeal in delight. "Oh my God she's gotten so big. How old are you?" Rey asked. Shara held up two fingers and glanced at Finn for confirmation. He nodded and she smiled, holding out her hand for Rey's inspection.

"Two!" she squealed, rolling out of Rey's lap and hopping up and down excitedly. "I'm two!" she repeated.    

"Almost three. She's gonna have to relearn that..." Finn laughed. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Finn fished it out, sighing as he read the text Poe had sent him. "Look who decided to show up. Only twenty minutes late..." he grumbled under his breath. Shaking his head, he crouched down and pulled off Shara's tuque, patting down the curls that immediately sprang free. "Okay, baby-girl. Your Papá and I are gonna be back tonight, but for now your _Tía_ 's gonna take care of you, okay? Say please and thank you, don't run off, and if you get hungry I packed grapes and cereal for snacks, okay? No cookies."

"Okay, Daddy." Shara giggled. Then she turned and shook her head sternly at Rey. "No cookies, _Tía_."

"No, baby-girl. You're the one who can't have cookies. _Tía_ 's a grownup. She can eat what she wants." 

"I'm a grownup? Wow, didn't know you thought so highly of me." 

"Don't make me take it back. Hey, think you and Jess are gonna be free the third Wednesday of June?"

"Why? You and Poe finally tying the knot? Well that's long overdue. How long have you been engaged, again?" Rey teased.

"It's not my fault. We've been too busy..." Finn insisted. Apparently the agreement he and Poe had made to get married when Shara learnt to walk was forgotten. She had already moved on to talking and dancing and nearly giving Finn a heart attack every time she somersaulted into a room. But at least there was a good reason. They had put off the wedding for the sake of moving into a big new apartment by the bridge, give themselves some much-needed breathing room as Shara got older. There were still a couple boxes left to unpack, but aside from that they were officially settled. "Besides, June's the only time Kes can come over, and springtime seems appropriate for a wedding, doesn't it?"

" _Marry in month of roses - June, life will be one long honeymoon._ " Rey quoted with a wink. Finn rolled his eyes and punched her arm playfully, scooping up his motorcycle helmet and giving Shara a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Aesop. See you in a few hours, Shara. Be good." he called on his way down the stairs.

"Bye-bye Daddy!" Shara ran over to the window and waved at Finn when he appeared on the sidewalk. Poe, who was idling on the curb, caught her eye and waved as well. Finn hopped up behind him and tried to give him a kiss, but wound up bashing his nose on Poe's face shield, making Shara giggle. She watched the two of them speed away, then when they had disappeared from sight she turned to Rey and smiled. "Are you taking care of me, _Tía_?"

"Well, technically..." Rey shrugged. "But to be honest, I don't think I know how to take care of you." she admitted, scanning through the list Finn had left for her. "Apparently your Dad thinks so, too. D'you think I can take care of you, Shara?" Shara giggled and nodded, which Rey found very encouraging. "Good to know. Do you want lunch, Shara? I'm famished."

"Okay." Shara grabbed her sippy cup and lunchbox and toddled off towards the kitchen, Rey following behind. It was kind of fun, actually, just seeing where Shara would wander if she was left to her own devices. She sang as she walked, one of those nonsense tunes that kids come up with. Rey laughed and helped her up onto one of the lower kitchen stools, hoping she wouldn't fall down.

"So you've got your lunch, and I've got..." Rey poked her head into her fridge and puffed up her cheeks. "D'you know what you can make with vodka and half a jar of mayo?" 

"What's a vodka?" Shara asked around her sandwich.

"A grownup drink. Never mind. There's gotta be something else in here..." Rey sighed, digging hopefully through the cupboards. A couple minutes later she spread out her haul on the counter and counted it all up. She had one expired Pop tart, a lemon, mayo, the vodka, and a really old energy bar from some field rations. Rey sighed and grabbed the bar. Oh well, just a couple days until payday.

"D'you want cereal, Tía?" Shara offered, poking Rey's arm with a Cheerio. Rey laughed and shook her head, taking another bite of her protein bar.

"I'm good. Say, d'you wanna watch a movie?"

"I wanna watch _La Bella y la Bestia._ "

"Is that _Beauty and the Beast_?" Rey ventured. Shara nodded and Rey smiled. "Nice, I wasn't sure. You'll have to teach me Spanish sometime."

"Okay. What'll you teach me?"

"We're bartering, huh? Well let's see..." Rey puffed out her cheeks and shrugged. "Javascript?"

"What's that?"

"You can talk to computers, make them do what you want." Rey explained. "It's pretty fun."

"Can I make it make pizza?" Shara demanded. Rey smirked and ruffled her hair. This kid was always asking the important questions.

"I don't see why not." Rey laughed. "3D printed pizzas. That's a pretty good idea, actually. You and me should start a business when you're older. We'll make a fortune. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Shara agreed, taking Rey's hand and giving it a solemn shake. Rey smiled and ruffled Shara's hair. Yup, she had this whole aunt thing down pat.

 

\------------

 

"Did you like the movie, _Tía_?"

"Yeah. Couldn't understand a word, but the animation was pretty. Did you like the movie, Shara?"

"Yup." Shara nodded and giggled as Rey tilted her back and forth. Rey was lying on the floor with her legs extended straight up, balancing Shara on the soles of her feet. Maybe not the safest idea she'd ever had, but it sure was fun. " _Tía_?"

"Mm."

"Why're you my _Tía_?" 

"What? Oh, 'cause we're not actually related, right?" Shara nodded and Rey grinned. "Well, I'm your dad's best friend, so it's kind of an honourary thing. But I knew your Papá first, actually. He was my brother's friend." Rey's childhood memories of Poe mostly consisted of him and Ben dashing out the back door with their arms full of firecrackers or tinkering with discarded engines in the garage. "I met Finn when I was in uni. I'll tell you about that, sometime."

"Tell me now!" Shara pleaded. Rey shrugged and laughed a bit sheepishly. In all honesty it wasn't exactly the most kid-friendly story. They'd met in the middle of the night, when Finn was being chased around campus by some, to put it gently, unsavoury individuals. He had somehow pissed off a gang and unfortunately Rey had been looped into the whole mess. But it should be fine if she omitted a couple parts.

"Well, I was walking back from the library at like one in the morning, then I heard some yelling..." Before Rey could get any further they heard keys jangling in the lock and the doorknob clicking. The door opened and Jess poked her head into the living room. She raised an eyebrow, seeing what Rey was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of our niece." Rey explained, squeezing Shara's hands and making her giggle. "The lovebirds are off buying a cake or something. I'm the dumping ground. Ain't that right, Shara?"

"Uh-huh. Hi, _Tía_ Jess." Shara slipped off of Rey's feet and trotted over to Jess, hugging her around the knees. 

"Hiya, dumpling. Want to help me with some baking? I got Pillsbury." Jess laughed, scooping Shara up and giving her a squeeze. 

"Finn said no cookies." Rey told her, rolling to her feet and following them into the kitchen.

"Did he say she couldn't help _make_ the cookies?" Jess pointed out as she banged around the cupboards. "You want to help, don't you, Shara?" 

"I wanna help!" Shara shrieked as Jess plopped her down on the counter. Jess gave Rey a look and she gave in, wrapping Shara up in an apron with a sigh.

"Okay, but we're gonna have to get this outta the way." Rey relented, ruffling Shara's uncontrollable mass of dark brown curls. She slid a hair tie off of her wrist and started to wrestle with the kid's mane. But a second after she managed to contain it the tie snapped in half and it all exploded out again. She and Jess spent a few seconds blinking in shock while Shara just giggled. Must be a commonplace occurrence.

"I was not expecting that..." Jess spread some parchment paper over the tray, humming. "So how's the childcare going?"

"Turns out I'm incredibly irresponsible. We're never having children." Rey laughed as she pulled Shara's tuque over her head. "There, that should do it." 

"And our lease agreement says no dogs, either." Jess complained.

"We'll always have our houseplants." Rey reminded her. 

"A cactus isn't going to fill the void in my heart." Jess insisted.

"We should get that embroidered on a pillow." Rey wrapped an arm around Jess' waist and grinned. "But maybe once the irresponsibility works its way out of my system we can reconsider."

"Like that's ever gonna happen..." Jess rolled her eyes, but she was trying to hide the hopeful smile that had crept onto her face. 

 

\------------

 

"You have fun?" Finn asked, watching Rey trying to scrub the icing off of the microwave. Apparently they'd gotten pretty zealous with the decorating.

"Oodles. Oh, wait, almost forgot." Rey grabbed two especially befrilled cookies off of the cooling rack and handed them to Finn. "Shara didn't eat any, but she helped us bake a couple batches. She decorated those two 'special for you guys. The orange one's supposed to be an airplane for Poe and the red one's a firetruck for you."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Finn said sheepishly. He had thought they were both lizards. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Jess let her do her makeup. I dunno what she was thinking."

"I'm just glad I drew the line at hair." Jess called out from the other room. 

"Hey, Jess." Finn laughed. 

"Hiya, Finn. I'd come out, but I don't think you could handle the beauty."

 "You're probably right." Finn agreed. As he said that Shara ran into the kitchen and he scooped her up with a laugh. "Hey, Shara. Did you have fun?"

 "I made you and Papá cookies!" she exclaimed, picking up the firetruck and presenting it to Finn.

"Thanks, baby-girl. They look really yummy." Shara giggled and crammed it into Finn's mouth, making Finn cough. "Wow, wouldn't you know. It is yummy. Good job."

"Papá needs his cookie." she decided, looking around for him. "Where's Papá?"

"He'll meet us at home. Go pack up now, alright?" Shara nodded and wriggled back down, trotting off to the living room. Finn grinned, turning to Rey. "You're a saint." he said dramatically.

"No, I'm a martyr." Rey laughed, kissing Finn on the forehead and wiping the crumbs off of his chin. "Bring her back sometime, alright? I like spoiling her."

"No problem. You all ready, Shara? See you, Jess." he called down the hall as Shara dragged him away.

"Bye, Finn. Bye, dumpling."

"Bye-bye!" Shara waved at Rey and ran out the door, singing  _Be Our Guest_ as she skipped down the stairs with Finn in tow. Rey smirked and kicked the door shut, whistling as she meandered over to the bathroom, where she found Jess with her head in the sink, trying to wash off the clown makeup.

"Why did you think letting a toddler do your makeup was a good idea?"

"Shut up. Why're you in such a good mood?" Jess asked as she scrubbed her face with a washcloth. 

"Are we free the third Wednesday of June? Finally got the bastard married off. I can rest easy now." Rey laughed, wrapping her arms around Jess' waist. "Everything's going according to plan."

"You sound like a mom in a Jane Austen novel..."

"I am the mom in a Jane Austen novel." Rey agreed with a laugh. "All I do is sit in an armchair all day and drink tea, worrying about my children's love life."

To be honest, that wasn't too far from the truth.

 

\----------

 

"Seriously, sweetheart, what are we gonna do with the extra room?" Poe asked when Finn wandered into the living room. Finn shrugged and flopped down on the couch with him, watching the grey June sky drift by outside. Hopefully it would clear up by tomorrow.

"Office?" he proposed with a yawn.

"I don't need one, and you don't get paperwork." Poe pointed out.

"Guest room? Secret portal to another dimension? Red room? I dunno. We'll figure it out later." Finn decided.

"We were supposed to figure it out yesterday. Then you dragged me around the whole damn city looking for a dress for Shara." Poe complained, scooping it out of the laundry basket.

"What? It's adorable." Finn laughed and held up the dress, a sparkly blue thing sprinkled with white polka dots and wrapped in a bright pink sash. Finn wasn't a fan of pastels, or what the sales associate had referred to as _tasteful shades_ and _complimentary colour schemes._ "Besides, it's not like we need to buy anything else so far as clothes go. You're in your blues and I've got my dress uniform. May as well splurge on her, right?"

"Fair enough." Poe agreed. He smoothed out the dress and smirked, nudging Finn with his elbow. "Hey, remember that lady who asked if we were brothers? We walked into the store holding hands for God's sake." 

"Maybe we're just really affectionate brothers."

"We're different colours." Poe pointed out.

"Maybe we're just really affectionate adopted brothers buying children's clothes together. Yeah, that sounds about right. Nothing gay here." Finn laughed. He heard soft footsteps pattering down the hall, followed by a thud. After a short pause the footsteps resumed and a second later Shara appeared in the doorway, pyjamas rumpled and hair a dishevelled cloud around her head.

"I fell." she announced in her burbling baby voice. "I'm okay."

"That's good." Poe rolled to his feet and stretched, grinning when Shara ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his leg on his way to the kitchen. After letting Poe drag her along for a bit she giggled and let go, rolling onto her back and squealing when she realised everything had been turned upside down. It was pretty easy to keep her entertained.

"Why'd you get outta bed, baby-girl?" Finn asked when she flopped back onto her stomach.

"I fell." Falling seemed to be the mode of transportation of choice today. As she toddled over and climbed into his lap Finn made a mental note to keep her away from staircases and windows. "Can we finish the movie, Daddy?"

"Finding Nemo? You fell asleep in the middle of it. Did you like it?"  

"Yeah." she nodded and smiled at him. "I like the fishies." 

"That so? Who's your favourite fishy?"

"Dory. Silly Dory." Shara giggled. "I wanna cookie, Daddy." 

"You already had a cookie." Finn reminded her.

"Okay." That seemed to rout her for a second, then she trotted over to Poe when he came back and gave him a wheedling smile. "I wanna cookie, Papá."

"That so?" he laughed.

"She can't have another cookie." Finn insisted as Poe scooped her up and nuzzled his face into her hair. "You can't have another cookie."

"Can I have two cookies?" she asked, holding up the equivalent number of fingers.

"You don't give up, do you?" Poe realised. He kissed the top of her head and grinned. "You excited for tomorrow, kiddo?"

"What's tomorrow?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? Your Papá and I are getting married tomorrow."

"Like in _Cenicienta_?"

"Sure, just like in _Cenicienta_. Why d'you think we bought you that dress?" 

"'Cause it looked pretty on me." she said confidently. Poe put her up on his shoulders and she giggled, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Why're you getting married?"

"Well, your Dad and I love each other, and we want everybody else to know that we do. That's why you wear a ring when you get married." Poe explained.

"I thought that people got married so the other person couldn't run 'way no more." Shara screwed up her face and tugged Poe's curls insistently as he dropped her into Finn's lap. "I thought that the rings were like doggy collars."

"No, kiddo. Wedding rings are not like doggy collars. Where'd you get an idea like that?" Poe asked, completely bewildered.

"In my head. Am I getting married too?" she asked brightly, turning her hopeful gaze to Finn.

"If you want to, when you're old enough." Finn thought that that would be enough to mollify her, but Shara just pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I wanna get married tomorrow with you guys." she sulked.

"Who would you get married to?" Poe laughed, sitting down beside them and poking Shara's tummy. After mulling over that for a little while she brightened and looked up at Poe with a grin.

"Me. So that way I get a big cake and I don't gotta share it." Shara decided, nodding thoughtfully. Well, that was some infallible logic right there. Finn laughed and kissed the top of her head. This kid was something else. 

  

\------

 

"You look great." Finn whispered in Poe's ear as Poe hopped up onto the altar, uniform brushed and ironed, medals shiny on his breast pocket.

"Really? Feels kinda tight." Poe tugged at his collar and squirmed, frowning down at his gut. It had started to poke out a little more over the past couple months, and it was really getting on Poe's nerves. "That's not fair. I worked so hard to lose the damn baby weight..."

"You look great." Finn repeated, sneaking a kiss on Poe's cheek thinking that no one would see.

"Hold off, you two. You'll have time for that later." Kes called from the front row, making Han snicker beside him. The other guests joined in, a patchwork of firefighters and pilots and maybe a couple of eccentrics, then Leia shushed them and they all fell into a reverential silence as the ceremony started. 

Finn hadn't expected things to go exactly as planned, of course, but he hadn't expected them to go awry straight out of the gate. It all started with their precious little flower girl. After scattering a few handfuls of rose petals Shara decided that her job was done and sat down in the middle of the aisle, refusing to budge until Finn crouched down at the altar and coaxed her along with a teddy bear he whipped out of his pocket.

When Shara giggled and crawled up the steps Poe grabbed the rings, Finn scooping her up so she couldn't run off. Shara had a magpie's love of shiny things and it wasn't uncommon for Finn to find spare change and keys hidden under her pillow. Those rings would have been a great addition to her collection. With the rings safe, for a second it looked like it was all going as planned, then Shara refused to be put down. After a couple minutes of failing to persuade her they gave up and the ceremony went on.

"Somebody's stubborn." Poe whispered in Finn's ear while the registrar went through her spiel.

"Whose fault is that?" Finn hissed back. Then the registrar cleared her throat and the two of them looked up, looking sort of sheepish.

"Would you like to say your vows and exchange the rings?" she asked, holding back a laugh.

"Okay." Poe turned to Finn and blinked, just now realising they hadn't planned for this. "Wait, who goes first?"

"Oh, um..." Finn shrugged and held out his free hand. "Rock paper scissors for it?"

"I can't believe this..." Poe rolled his eyes and did the same. After a few rounds of them both getting rock Poe finally noticed the pattern and won, wrapping his hand around Finn's triumphantly.

"Paper. Guess I win." Poe smirked, twining his fingers with Finn's. "Wait, how's this go again? No, hold on, I got it. I Poe, take you Finn, to love and cherish through whatever obstacles life decides to dump in our path. And if the road so far is any indication, there are gonna be a few..."

"That's an understatement." Finn interrupted, raising a laugh from the audience. Poe just stuck out his tongue and kept going.

"But so long as I'm with you, I guess it'll be okay." Poe continued. "It'll be okay 'cause I figure not much can go wrong when you're with your soulmate, best friend, and fellow clueless father." He smiled at Shara and she laughed. "So for those reasons and a couple others that I'm too lazy to list here, I vow to be true, to be loving, and to be a pretty decent husband, for however long we're stuck here before the mothership picks us up."

Finn snorted and squeezed Poe's hand, a smile spread across his face. That little speech had been scribbled out on the back of Poe's hand while he was waiting at stoplights on his way to the ceremony. Finn could still see the ink marks on his fingers. Poe had tried to sit down and write something heartfelt and beautiful, he really had, but they had never sounded right if the pile of crumpled up paper in the wastebasket meant anything. What Poe had finally settled on was a last ditch effort, and honestly? That's what Finn loved about it. But it sort of made the vows Finn had written the week before seem kind of pretentious and mushy. Might as well wing it too.

"Alright, Major Tom. It's my turn, right? Okay. I Finn, take you Poe, to have and to hold for as long as you'll have me. On my part I promise to be true, loving, and a somewhat agreeable husband most of the time. In exchange I ask that you please remind our kid that the tired guy who wanders into the apartment every couple days and takes a nap is her dad, and that he loves her very much, even though he can be kinda grumpy when you two wake him up with impromptu karaoke..." Shara giggled unapologetically and Poe started to whistle _My Heart Will Go On_ under his breath. "Yeah. You're pretty freaking annoying sometimes. But Poe, even when you're doing eighty in a twenty zone, even when you somehow manage to burn Pop-tarts, and even when you unironically blare 80's pop at six in the morning..."

"What's wrong with Bonnie Tyler?"

"Know that I love you, and always will." Finn concluded. He smiled for a second, then Shara started to tug at his hair and he shook his head. "Hey, baby-girl, we're kinda busy right now."

"I want ice cream, Daddy." she announced, a little too loudly. Some more laughter rippled through the guests and Finn sighed, glancing at Poe as if daring him to laugh. "Can we go get ice cream?" 

"You can have ice cream later. Look, there's some crackers in my bag if you're hungry. Go grab one and sit beside Abuelo, alright? Then you gotta be quiet for a little bit." 

"Okay." Shara hopped down and ran over to the empty back row where they'd tossed her bag. "Where're the crackers?"

"The big pocket." Poe called over.

"This one?" 

"No, kiddo, the other one. Here, just let me..." He quickly slipped the ring onto Finn's finger and pecked him on the cheek. "Gimme a minute."

"Take your time." Finn sighed, grinning as Poe ran off to deal with Shara. Worth noting was that throughout the whole exchange everyone present was in convulsions, holding back snorts and giggles and the occasional guffaw. Rey had to leave the room for a minute, she was laughing so hard. Yup, this was romantic as hell. When Poe got back Finn adjusted his tie and gave him a resigned smirk. "Where were we?"

"I think we were about to get married." 

"You're right, actually." the registrar laughed. When everyone was settled she turned the page and smiled at them. "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

"One uninterrupted romantic moment. That's all I ask. You'd think after eight years we'd earned that much." Poe mumbled as Finn slid the ring onto his finger.

"They never last, do they?" Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around Poe's neck, pressing himself to Poe's chest, holding him like he'd never let go. He didn't plan to. "Here's to a life of ruined romantic moments." 

"Looking forward to it." Poe laughed against Finn's lips. God, was he looking forward to it.

   

\----------

 

One discovery Finn made that evening was that the whole wedding night thing was vastly overhyped. He came to that conclusion while lying on the bedroom floor in his shorts, playing a game of Mario Kart while Poe upchucked in the bathroom. The second they got home from the reception the poor guy had had to run off and heave, leaving Finn to tuck in Shara and try and organise the wedding gifts sitting in their living room. Yeah, you don't see this in the movies.

He heard the doorknob click and grinned sympathetically at Poe, who stumbled in with a towel pressed over his face. "You drink too much?" Finn asked, smelling the mouthwash on Poe's breath when he leant down for a kiss. When Poe shook his head Finn loosened his tie and helped him shimmy out of his uniform, draping it over a chair and pulling Poe into bed. 

"Didn't get the chance. Must be a bug..." Poe decided, flopping down into Finn's lap and giving him a shaky smile. "So we're married, huh?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Finn teased as he pulled a t-shirt down over Poe's head. "What does this change, exactly?"

 "Tax benefits." Poe said sensibly, making Finn laugh. "I mean, there's also the whole lifelong commitment thing, just the two of us against the world, 'till death do us part, all that jazz. But mostly the tax benefits." 

 "Good to know your motivations." Finn ran his fingers through Poe's curls, smiling when Poe nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. "But you forgot something."

"Did I, Mr. Dameron?" Finn rolled his eyes and went back to rubbing soothing circles on Poe's paunch. 

"It's not just the two of us, remember? We did this whole "American Dream" thing out of order."

"Just the three of us, then." Poe laughed. "I can live with that." he decided. His gut fluttered a bit, probably the leftover nerves working their way out of his system. Or so he thought. Then Finn's hands stilled and Poe looked up at him with a smile. "What's up?"

"Did you feel that?" Finn asked, tentatively poking Poe's belly. 

"Feel what?" Finn just shushed him and went quiet, staring intently at Poe's stomach. A few seconds passed, then they felt it again, a little ripple, a tiny pulse that meant maybe, just maybe, something was alive in there.

" _That_." Finn blinked at Poe and scrambled out of bed, throwing on his clothes and hopping out of the room with one leg in his pants. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay here."

"Wait, Finn, what are you-" The front door slammed shut and Poe groaned into a pillow. "Panicky son of a bitch..." he grumbled. While Finn was out Poe scrambled over to the mirror and tugged his shirt up over his stomach, tentatively rubbing the stretch marks that were still marking up his sides. No, he couldn't be pregnant. That was ridiculous. After the rigmarole they'd gone through the first time around, how could it just happen without them meaning for it to? 

He straightened up and ran his hands over the prominent ridge of his belly. From the looks of it he was maybe two months along, give or take. If he was pregnant in the first place. Feeling kind of silly he tapped the side of his stomach and listened, not quite sure what he wanted to hear. "Anyone home?" he asked, trying not to let hope creep into his voice. 

A few minutes later Finn burst inside and handed Poe a few pregnancy tests before shoving him into the bathroom. Poe blinked at the closed door and snorted. Well, that was abrupt. 

When he got back out Finn was facedown on the bed in his shorts, arms and legs spread out like a starfish. Poe rolled his eyes and flopped down beside him, putting down the tests at the foot of the bed. He took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his stomach, wondering if he'd feel the flutter again. When he did he curled up tighter and closed his eyes, sighing when Finn rolled over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Haven't you noticed you've been skipping?" Finn asked after awhile, murmuring the words into Poe's neck.

"You know I'm all over the place..." Poe pointed out. He scowled and cussed, shaking the first test. It had already come up positive but he wanted to be absolutely sure. 

"It's not a Polaroid." Finn reminded him, taking it and laying it gently beside the other ones. "That one might be wrong. We'll find out in a couple minutes. Relax, would you?"

"There's a tiny person inside me. How the hell do you expect me to relax?" Poe demanded. He scooped up the second test and sighed. "Positive."

"We don't know that there is..." Finn insisted as the two of them crowded over the remaining test, watching it with anxious eyes. Then the results came up and they both caught their breath.

Positive. All three of them.

"Well." Poe gulped, mouth dry. "Holy shit."

"Yup." Finn nodded in agreement, picking up the third test and squinting at the little plus sign. "Why is it that it takes us forever when we're trying, and then a couple years later you turn around and accidentally get pregnant?" 

"Hey, this is half on you, pal. You gotta learn to keep your dick in your pants..." Poe grumbled. He flopped back down onto the bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair and staring up at the ceiling. "So what do we do?"

"I dunno. What do you think we should do?" Finn asked, smoothing a hand up Poe's arm. They had considered having more kids, sure, but the talk had died when Shara turned three, after another two years of trying had left them pretty drained, to say the least. And just when they'd settled down to the idea, look what happened. "I understand if you don't want to go through all that again, Poe."   

"No, it's not that at all." Poe promised. "It's just, y'know, I'm gonna be forty in a few years. What if I'm too old and something goes wrong? What if the kid doesn't..." Poe tilted his head back and sighed, not meeting Finn's eyes. "I want another baby." he admitted softly. "I really, _really_ want another baby."

"So do I." Finn straddled Poe's legs and puffed out his cheeks, tapping a rhythm on Poe's belly as he worked everything out in his head. Finally he nodded, a resolute look on his face. "Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll go get an ultrasound, see what the doctor says. If something's wrong we'll work out our options from there, and if it's a false alarm then no harm done." 

"And if it's not?" Poe looked up at Finn, grinning just a tiny bit. Finn smiled back and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I guess we found a use for the spare room, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Well these two took their fucking time getting married. "Put A Ring On It" has been playing non-stop in my head since I started writing this goddamned series.


End file.
